


By The Gods (Modern day AU, random scenarios!)

by DShadowBinch, Maddragon15



Series: By The Gods (Series!) [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Jeepers Creepers (2001)
Genre: Chrys is a gang leader, Chrysh da bish is surprisingly a good Mom, F/M, Jade has two kids with Kai because shipping reasons, Jade is too, Koda plans on following in his Mom's footsteps, Most of the same tags as By The Gods, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBinch/pseuds/DShadowBinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Chrys, her sisters, Jade, and Sapphire are now in Modern times!! (Not transported, just modern Jade, Sapphire, Chrysh, and the other two girls) Same ships as before, just random stuff, not a very serious storyline. And the boys are already dating Chrys in this.





	1. Warnings, and Modern Descriptions + H/Cs (A/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! And Chrysh and Jade have their own gang called The Night Walkers.  
> (And Jade and Kai are already together and stuff because childrenz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Oneshot/Random Scenarios for By The Gods.  
> (Doesn't really follow a serious storyline, but at the same time it does. It's weird.)

Hello, and welcome to whatever the hell this is!

 

Warnings

 

  * I suck at writing so this is bound to be very cringy trash.
  * I cannot write smut, or sin for the life of me.
  * Most characters will be written wrong accidentally, and I'm sorry if that bothers you.
  * The horror movie characters are based on Bakhtak's versions of them.
  * But Pen and Penny are male in this. (Blame my older half-brother.)
  * Making my own Headcannons for them though.
  * The scary boys and Chrys  _will_ have kids in this, as Bakhtak's amazing , and about 7 of my  _new_ characters. (And Glen from Child's Play, because step-child)
  * Updates will be pretty slow, considering I get writer's block  _waaay_ too easily.
  * Swearing. Lot's of swearing.
  * I will be sure to put in the default age for the twins at the start of a scenario so you can do the math on the others.
  * This story takes place in Phoenix, Arizona.



 

Children for teh characters

 

_Bakhtak's characters, my headcannons for them:_

 

_Jenny: A year older then Cooper; 3 years younger the twins. Everything else is the same._

_Cooper_ : 4 years younger then the eldest two; was asexually produced by Creeper, but calls Chrys 'Mom' because he sees his half-siblings do it. Nothing else, besides those.

 Penny: Technically she'd be 2, since Cooper is 8 in this. Nothing else changes, because she is best flower child.

_Child's Play_ :

Glen: Chucky and Tiffany are divorced/no longer together. So there was a custody agreement, 50/50. Literally everything else is the same. Even Glenda.

 

_My child characters_ :

 

Name: Quinnlin Avery Myers Krueger

Name: Dakota "Koda" Jade Marks Estrada

Parents: Chrysten; Literally all the horror movie boys that are shipped with Chrysh

Sex: Male

Age: 12 (that is just his default age, ages throughout the story will vary)

Sexuality: Asexual, Aromantic

Appearance: Messy black hair, electric blue tips(?); Amber eyes; Wears black pullover hoodie, baggy jeans; Has snakebite piercings, and several ear piercings (cartilage, etc), has eyebrow piercing.

Personality: Crazy AF; Sociopath but uses Mom's logic and prefers 'Puckish Rogue'; Complete Mama's boy; Pyromaniac; Kleptomaniac; Older one of the twins; Cara's twin brother; Swears like a sailor; Teases Cara about her height; Pretty overprotective of Shelbi, Arrow, and Penny; Immature; Plays electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and bass guitar, and sometimes sings; Usually hangs out with Alice if he isn't following his Mother everywhere; Freaks the fuck out for no reason.

"Fuck school!! I don't need this shit!" - Koda

Height: 5"3 (but at the age of 18 is the same height as Chrys)

Birth Date: September 23d.

Pets: Razor, Australian Cattle Dog, Male.

 

 

Name: Caralyn "Cara" Sapphire Ray Voorhees Krueger

Parents: Same as Koda

Sex: Female

Age: 12 (same age as Koda)

Sexuality: Asexual, Biromantic,

Appearance: Hair was naturally dark brown, but dyed it a dark-ish violet color; Blue eyes; One lip ring, four ear piercings, cartilage on one side; Wears a purple hoodie, black leggings; Sometimes wears glasses.

Personality: Kind; Smart; Awkward; Potato; Younger twin; Twin sister of Koda; Surprisingly mature; But still sits around and plays video games a with Jake; Most of the time is ashamed to be related to Koda; Pretty much sees Jake more as a brother then Koda; Daddy's Girl; Complete dork; Refuses to date; will randomly blep if she's in a quiet room; plays acoustic and electric guitar, and piano, randomly sings to piss off her rival in school.

"Watch it, bitch!" - Brittany (her rival)

"Bitches are female dogs, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are in nature, nature is beautiful. Thanks for the compliment!" - Cara to Brittany

Height: 5' (fully grown is only 5"5)

Birth Date: September 23d.

Pets: Johnny, Tarantula, Male.

 

 

Name: Calvyn "Gaige, Callum" Mason Ray

Parents: Same as the other three

Sex: Male

Age: 10

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Dark brown hair; Green eyes; only has ears pierced; Hunter green t-shirt, with a gray zip-up hoodie over it, jeans.

Personality: Most normal child out of their entire family; Similar to Koda, but less immature, and doesn't get pissed off at anything and everything; Average 10 year old from the most insane family you could think of; Still pretty crazy though; Doesn't talk much; Mainly because he just doesn't really care about drama, dating, etc. He really only cares about family; Plays bass guitar.

"I have a good amount of friends for an introverted kid who has the craziest family. Ever." - Gaige

Height: 4"11

Birth Date: June 14th.

Pets: Doesn't have one. Nor does he want one.

 

 

Name: Ozmandius "Ozzy, Oz" Ray Voorhees Krueger

Parents: He literally has the exact same last name as Cara

Sex: Male

Age: 2

Sexuality: Gay

Appearance: Short, wavy blond hair; Light blue eyes; paler then his elder siblings; pastel blue t-shirts, light gray jeans.

Personality: Extremely shy; Has a slight stutter; Follows Cara  _everywhere_ ; high pitched voice, but very quiet; has the confidence and courage of a fainting goat; Cara is way too protective of him.

"W-Where's C-Cara?" - Ozzy

Height: 3"4 (well, he's only 2)

Birth Date: April 7th.

Pets: Not yet.

 

 

Name: Shelbi "Missy" Marks Estrada

Parents: The baby of the family. Same as the last four.

Sex: Female

Age: Smol baby

Sexuality: Will be Ace

Appearence: Auburn-Light Brown hair, usually in pigtails; One blue eye, one green eye; top of her dress is white, bright pink skirt with a pastel pink ribbon around the waist.

Personality: Parkour bab; constantly jumps on Koda; moves pretty fast for a baby; follows Koda anywhere she can; climbs on everything; SQUEALING AND SCREMING; High pitched voice, makes a lot of noise; So she yells most of the time.

"Big Brother!!!!!" - Missy

"Well shit." - Koda

Height: She's a baby!

Pets: Again, a baby.

 

 

Name: Charlotte Dolan

Parents: Kellie (Marks) Dolan, Ethan Dolan (Me: Bluegh! Really? He ain't even cute! Kellie's Owner: He is too!)

Sex: Female

Age: 1 (Kellie would be 27 when she had her)

Appearance: Brown hair (hairstyle varies); Blue eyes; Faded denim romper, white dress shoes.

Personality: Quiet; sweet; sees Chrys' kids as her 'Older siblings' since she has none; Practically lives with/raised by Chrys and her Husbands; Adorable child.

 

 

 

_Maddragon15_! :3

 

Name: Jake Gemer

Age: 11

Parents: Mother- Jade, Father- Kai

Race: Russian, Dragon, (when active can be) neko

Bio: Jake is shy, kind, normal (based on the two families), smart, and does not know what happening at all ever in his life. Jake is not at all like his mother, but can show signs of his father, whether it be competitive, or hothead. Jake is the brother to Alice, who is very very much like her mother Jade. He has the same yellow-orange eyes just like his mom, and has brown spiky hair similar of course to his father, he also has a few freckles sprinkled across his nose, and the bottoms of his eyes. Jake likes to wear only a blue jacket with a pocket full of pens, and faded blue pants. He likes to hang out with Cara playing video games, and sometimes likes to read books. Jake actually goes to school. Jake is actually quite sad that he did not inherit Kai’s fire element ability, and tries very hard to impress him every chance he gets… Kai sees this, and understands, but unfortunately cannot show much emotion due to the fact that he lives in a different realm. Sometimes when Jake is happy, or excited his Neko form can show up, and can indeed shock people that have not seen his form before. Even though the Estrada, and Gemer families are quite strange both are closer than ever, and Jake is glad to have Cara as a friend. Though when prompted Jake will fight, but would rather hide with Gustav (A kitty!).

 

 

Name: Alice

Age: 10

Parents: Mother- Jade, Father- Kai

Race: Russian, Dragon, (when active can be) werewolf

Bio: Alice as explained by Jake’s description is very, very much like her mother. Alice is insane, pyromaniac, jealous, and an idiot most of the time. Likes to hang out with Koda, and set things on fire. Alice will sometimes if needed can change into werewolf, but is mostly saved for important needs. She learns spells from the Dragon Realm from her mother Jade. Unlike Jake who goes to school, Alice does not go to school at all. This could explain why Alice sets everything in her path on fire, and does not see much danger in it. Alice is also the only one who inherited Kai’s fire element ability. Jake tried at this, but failed, and Jake is just figuring out how to impress him. Kai of course cannot come home, and back to his realm very easy so when he does visit he tries to make it up for the two children he does have. Both Alice, and Jake appreciate how much Kai cares for them, and do sometimes wish he was around more. Alice's favorite clothes (Her only clothing) include a teal off the shoulder crop top shirt, and faded blue shorts. She has watermelon pink hair, yellow eyes (Same shade as her mom), and surprisingly sharp fang-like teeth. Alice when prompted Alice will fight, and not regret anything about it.

 

Holy shit that was a lot old kids! Credit to Maddragon for writing Jake and Alice's descriptions! :3

Now onto the modern day Jade, Sapphire, and Chrys.

 

Name: Jade Gemer

Age: (default starting age anyway, ages will vary though) 21

Appearance: Bright green hair, if you know Eddsworld it is similar Tori's (Tord as a girl) hairstyle; yellow eyes; usually wears a green hoodie.

Race: Russian, Dragon.

Spouse/Boyfriend: Kai

 Personality/Bio: Completely insane; not calm at all; she swears as much as Chrys (Which is about too much) but never when Sapphire is around; she is Sapphire's older sister by 3 years; she likes to steals stuff; she will fight back in a combat situation; her and Sapphire have 2 pets. Also she was friends with Chrys since Highschool; she lives right across the street from; the Estrada/Marks Family; Jade is kinda evil; Immature; and she is Co-Leader of The Night Walkers, RANDOMNESS OVER 900000!!!! And she plays Video Games; Plays the electric, acoustic, and bass guitar(?)

 

Name: Sapphire Gemer

Age: 18

Appearance: Blue hair; blue eyes; Usually wears a blue hoodie.

Race: Same as Jade

Boyfriend: Garrent (idk if I spelled it right)

Personality/Bio: she's pretty nice; a little crazy (but who isn't) she is calmer then Jade; just nicer and calmer then Jade; part of the Night Walkers; but doesn't want to hurt anyone; she is 3 years younger then Jade; she will randomly yell "SPRING BREAK SPRING BREAK!" in the middle of summer (So literally on Chrys' birthday); she is a little more mature then Jade; still immature though; she is friends with Jade, Chrys; pretty random; plays video games; she will fight back in a combat situation, even though she doesn't like it; Plays the electric violin.

 

 

Kai is from Ninjago, so Wikipedia has a full description and Bio for him. XD

 

 

_Chrysh and her weird ass sisters._

 

Name: Chrysten "Chrys" Rai Marks Estrada

Age: 22 (23 when she had the twins)

Appearance: Long, messy, black hair, that almost reaches the back of her knees when down; brown eyes; wears a black leather jacket, and black ripped skinny jeans/red tank top, black shorts; Arms are almost completely covered in tattoos (tribal print; etc); similar piercings to Koda (well he copied her); tan skin; Has a large scar over her left eye.

Race: Hispanic

Spouses/Boyfriends: If you read the ships on the previous work, you would know. (Her kids Fathers pretty much explains it); has an ex named Akira.

Personality/Bio: Co-Leader/Leader of The Night Walkers; Has a ghetto/Hispanic accent; Dis bish will cut you; Swears like a sailor pretty much 24/7; Hates the police, Government, and laws in general; In a combat situation, she's more likely to start the fight, and kick the shit out of a random person for some stupid reason; Anger issues; Koda gets his argumentive personality from his Mom; Freaks out in Spanish; Drives a black Ford F-150, and a black Harley Davidson; cannot have a normal conversation with Kellie without arguing with her at some point; Doesn't approve of Kellie's husband/boyfriend, even though he tries his best to fit in/impress his in-laws. But Chryssi ain't havin' none of that shit. DISAPPOINTMENT IN KELLIE INTENSIFIES; Chrys and da boys practically raise Kellie's daughter Charlotte; Chrysh is a 'puckish rogue' or as normal people put it! A sociopath. But she felt enough to fall in love, get married, and have kids; Kleptomaniac, pyromaniac, insomniac; Plays the electric, acoustic, bass guitars, and piano. And sings.

 

 

Name: Kellie Anne Marie Marks (Dolan)

Age: 16

Appearance: straight ombre brown to blonde hair; faded greenish blue eyes; Wears basically anything an Instagram whore would wear.

Boyfriend/Future Spouse: Ethan Dolan

Race: French.

Personality/Bio: Bitches about everything; spoiled; Everything has to be perfect with this one; Wants to be a Pop Singer, but that ain't happening with her voice; Overly dramatic; Pisses off Chrys every chance she gets; Kellie is a hoe.

 

 

Name: Chloe Annie Marks

Age: 13

Appearance: Wavy blonde hair with brown highlights; Blue eyes; Crop tops, and faded skinny jeans.

Boyfriend: Never.

Race: British

Personality: Shy, but surprisingly friendly; obeys whatever her sisters tell her; good grades; Basically the good child in the Marks Estrada family.

 

 

Well that part is done! Here is a list of the characters Chrys will be dating/married to!

 

Pennywise (1990)

Pennywise (2017)

Freddy Krueger

Jason Voorhees

Chucky | Charles Lee Ray

Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)

Pinhead

Michael Myers

(I might add more)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be out soon! Until then, bye! :3


	2. Sisters Bicker, They Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky learns his new wife (shared with the other boys) has actually abused her own sister before. Oh, and Tiffany is here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koda and Cara age: 1 1/2  
> Chrys age: 24  
> Chrysh relationship status with the boys: married, and pregnant with Gaige.  
> Kellie's status: Nobody cares. (Jk, dating Ethan and living with that loser)

"So.. when was your biggest fight?" Chucky asked.

Chrys just sighed. "Three years ago.. I was 21, she was 15."

 He laughed. "You punched a fuckin' 15 year old?! Oh my fuckin' God, that's good shit!"

 "Babe! It's not funny! I should've controlled my temper." Chrys said.

 "I was genuinely scared, to be honest." Chloe stated.

 "Chloe ran into the bathroom as soon as we started fighting." Chrys said in a monotone voice.

 "I had an actual anxiety attack!! It was not fun."

 "It took us like an hour to get her to just open the door." Chrys snickered.

 "Okay, we're getting sidetracked. I wanna hear the story!" Tiffany smiled.

 "Alright then..?"

 

* * *

 

 "Chrysten." Kellie walked into the room, and crossed her arms.

 "What?"

 "Where the hell did you hide my phone?"

 "I didn't touch it." Chrys stood up.

 "Really? Then, why did I check the entire house -three times now!- And not find it? The only place I haven't checked is your room."

 "Well then! It's gone forever, because if you even touch my door, I will know. And I will personally break down your door, and beat your ass to the point where you won't be able to move." Chrys was now in her face, almost snarling. One might come to think that sisters only bicker occasionally. Not these two.

 

 For them it's, literally

**_Every. Fucking. Day._ **

 

Chloe, is the usual Peace Keeper in the family, besides their adoptive Mother, but she is just barely waking up at this moment.

 "I'd like to see you try, _fatass_!" Kellie taunted. Chrys seemed taken aback by this comment, wincing slightly as she looked over herself for a moment. Chrys wasn't fat, in fact she was the average weight for someone her height. Just, bigger since she has to seem 'tough' in front of her gang. It would basically be like calling Chloe fat. But we all know Chloe is a twig, so that ain't gonna happen!

 Chrys let out a low growl. "At least I wasn't as big of a slut as you are, when I was your age!!"

Kellie gasped, before getting as close as she could go her sister and slapped her as hard as she could.

Chrys.. didn't even flinch.

In fact, she popped her knuckles, chuckled darkly, and smirked. Kellie looked confused for a second, the her expression immediately changed to 'MISTAKES WERE MADE'.

In just a matter of seconds, Chrys punched her sister in the stomach, knocking her over in the process. She then sat on her sisters chest, and continued to punch her multiple times, before.

 "C-Chryssi..?" A faint voice asked, the tone made it appear as though they were trembling.

Chrys now regretted her decision to almost break Kellie in half.

 "Chloe.. I.." She looked down in shame.

 "You.." Kellie mumbled. "You.. _BITCH_!" Kellie managed to push Chrys off of her, and shakily regained her balance.

 "I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to... hurt her." Chrys felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Chloe's breathing started to become more frequent, and shorter. She ran upstairs. Chrys heard a door slam, and what sounded like sobbing.

 "Kellie.. I am so sor-"

 "No!! Your excuse for an apology means nothing to me! You're a monster, and a liar! I am not a slut. But I do know one thing for sure... you never cared about me. It was always about Chloe, or Jade, or Sapphire! You always hated me from the moment we met."

 "So what if I have Kellie!?! Those three are as real of sisters to me as it could get! You treat me, and Chloe like shit, you don't respect us, nor our parents. If you started treating us better, maybe I'd treat you better. You know what? Fuck the apology! Because you don't deserve it!!!" Chrys screamed at her sister.

 "You don't deserve to be forgiven!!"

 "So what? I don't regret punching you." Chrys shrugged.

 "I wanna go live with Ethan! He at least loves, and cares about me."

 "That's it. I'm done! Go fuck yourself, Kellie! Get out of my house, and stay out of my life!!"

 "I wish I was never part of this family!!!" Kellie yelled.

 "Alright, have it your way. I'll send your ass back to France right now!" Chrys yelled, grabbing her phone. "You never knew what me, and Chloe had to go through!! Your parents never died, they just gave you up because they didn't want you! You didn't have to listen to your Mother getting shot, or watch your Father get falsely accused for her death, and then sent to the electric chair! I was only 12!!! I regret not being able to help them, or save them! They might still be alive if I would've done something! But Chloe was only 2 when her parents died, so she doesn't remember the trauma. She got lucky, for an orphan. She was the nicest person there. I hadn't met Jade and Sapphire yet, so it was just me, Chloe, and my two biological brothers." Chrys felt a couple tears stream down her face, as she ranted.

 "N-No my parents died in a plane crash.." Kellie said.

"That's just what the Convent in France managed to convince you happened." Chrys chuckled darkly. "By doing enough research I figured out who your parents are. It was a couple of stupid teenagers, that slept together and they ended up pregnant. They didn't want an abortion, so they left you there."

 "Liar!" Kellie yelled.

 "I went through the records when Mom and Dad adopted you. I snuck off. When I should've convinced them you weren't worth the trouble. I could tell by just one glance, that we wouldn't get along. And look who was right!" Chrys was now smiling at a seemingly distraught Kellie.

 "Nobody cares about me!!" Kellie whined, before falling to her knees crying.

 "Your wrong though. Mom does, Chloe does..and even -Ugh!- Ethan ."

 "B-But you don't."

 "Trust me on this one, sis. I care about you more then I want to. I hate you, but your still my sister, so.. I guess I kinda have to care." Chrys said.

 "That's good to know.. I guess."

 "Now, how do we fix Chloe?"

 

* * *

 

 "And now what? You just have a truce or somethin'? Pussies." Chucky asked.

 "Oh hell no! We still fight as much as ever. But it's a little better then it was."

 "Hey, Mama? Do you think I could beat Aunt Kellie in a fight?" Koda asked.

 "Koda!" Cara yelled.

 Chrys just chuckled. "Not yet, Mi Hijo. But probably soon. You two are getting taller everyday, it feels like. You're almost 2 and already almost as tall as your father!"

 "Yeah, don' remind me, toots." Chucky said.

 "Charles, I said stop calling me that." Chrys said.

 "What? I'm one of your husbands, I can call you any cute pet name I want." He smiled.

 "Cara is almost as tall as you as well." Chrys snickered.

 "Goddammit." He facepalmed.

 "Daddy! Language!" Cara scolded.

 "Baby girl, I've said and done way fuckin' worse."

 "I just don't really like bad language." Cara awkwardly looked at the ground.

 "Good for you, Grammar Nazi! Mama says I can say them whenever I want!"

 "I can too, Koda! I just don't like it!"

 "Well, vete a la mierda!" Koda said.

 "I can speak Spanish too, idiot."

 "Then what'd I say?" Koda crossed his arms.

 "Fu- Nope. It means f you." Cara stopped herself.

 "MAMA! Cara won't say the translation of 'Vete a la mierda'!!!"

 "Dakota. That would be because it means 'Fuck you' in Español, boy." Chrys explained.

Chucky laughed once more. "Atta boy!"

 "Chrys, I dont get it. You call Koda, boy, but not Glen/Glenda. Plus aren't you currently pregnant with another boy?" Tiffany asked.

 "I am. But, he is mah babeh boi!" Chrys smiled.

 "Yeah, she already favorited 'im." Chucky said. "I find it funny, that Chrys is somehow friends with my ex wife."

 "It is pretty strange. But Tiffany is pretty nice, surprisingly, not a psycho ex like I thought she'd be. So why not?" Chrys shrugged casually.

 "Yeah, not totally psycho. Chucky and I.. just grew apart, I'm happy for you guys." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a thing.


End file.
